miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Juleczkalubikoteczka/Dramatyczna historia wszystkie roździały
Straciłam rodziców i Tikki (Rozdział 1) co mam teraz robić nie mogę być Biedronką bo Władca Ciem został pokonany teraz musze mieszkać z tym idiotą Adrienem arg! jak ja go nie znoszę Nie jestem już ani trochę pewna siebie bez maski i kostiumu super bohaterki Agnes i Gabriel są dla mnie bardzo dobrzy dziwię się Adrienowi ma takich wspaniałych rodziców i dach nad głową a tego nie docenia ja o takim życiu mogę tylko pomarzyć kiedyś byłam w nim zabujana ale dawno mi już przeszło bardzo się zmienił nie wiem z jakiego powodu kiedyś mogło się z nim szczerze porozmawiać na wszystkie możliwe tematy a teraz podrywa każdą dziewczynę jaka mu tylko przejdzie koło nosa przestałam już próbować z nim pogadać bo to nie ma sensu nie mam już też Alyi i Nino oboje zginęli w wypadku samochodowym Chwilami płacze w kącie mojego szarego i smutnego pokoju modląc się o to aby moje teraźniejsze życie okazało się tylko koszmarnym snem i pękło jak bańka mydlana aby wszystko było jak dawniej ale w szczęściu przeszkadza mi rzeczywistość która jest ślepą uliczką w labiryncie nieszczęść z której nie mogę się wydostać ciągle myślę o samobójstwie ale w niczym mi to nie pomorze sama muszę uporać się z tym wszystkim moje życie to wielkie brzemię które spoczywa na moich barkach muszę się w końcu wziąć w garść ale jeszcze nie teraz nie w tej chwili mam zbyt dużo smutku żalu i bólu w moim sercu jestem na skraju załamania nerwowego nie wiem ile jeszcze wytrzymam potrzebuję natychmiastowej pomocy i pocieszenia ale nie mam z kąt tłamszę w sobie te uczucia od długich dwunastu miesięcy choć żałoba minęła trwa nadal w moim sercu nie mam już nikogo w takich chwilach przypominam sobie mnie z dzieciństwa tak bardzo chciałam dorosnąć i zostać sławną projektantką mody tak jak pan Gabriel myślałam że wszystko będzie takie proste nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z problemów dorosłości czemu akurat mnie musiał spotkać taki los zadaje sobie to pytanie codziennie musze coś zmienić za długo ta żałoba już trwa każdy człowiek jest panem swojego losu jutro muszę coś zmienić otworzyć się na świat ale stopniowo musze w końcu z kimś porozmawiać jedyną osobą która pewnie dzieli podobny los co ja jest Czarny kot od ponad roku go nie widziałam tęsknie za nim jego żarty pamiętam do dnia dzisiejszego ten kocur potrafił poprawić mi humor ale niestety nie wiem kim jest pod maską i już pewnie się nie dowiem może chociaż jemu się dobrze ułożyło życie nie mogę o nim myśleć to już przeszłość trzeba iść na przód i nie cofać się za siebie poza tym myśli o nim doprowadzają mnie do płaczu Rozdział 2| ---- Leniwie otworzyłam oczy gdy tylko Usłyszałam dźwięk przejeżdzających Samochodów zza okna poczłapałam Do szafy z ubraniami początkowo Miałam zamiar odziać się na czarno Lecz wybrałam szarą sukienkę z Krótkim rękawem sięgającą do kolan A włosy najzwyczajniej w świecie związałam W luźnego koka nie mogę przez całe życie Ubierać się na czarno na sukienkę aby trochę Bardziej ożywić mój strój założyłam różową narzutkę Pierwszy raz od przeprowadzki tutaj uśmiechnęłam się Dla mnie to duży postęp musze zmienić moje Zachowanie to że straciłam wszystkie osoby Które kochałam nie oznacza że nie mogę Poznać kogoś nowego zeszłam na dół do kuchni na śniadanie - Marinette co się stało ubrałaś się kolorowiej i TY SIĘ UŚMIECHASZ!-powiedziała matka Adriena -Tak na to wygląda dzisiaj dopiero pogodziłam Się z tym wszystkim co mnie spotkało i…em… -Rozumiem cię teraz chodź zjedz płatki Po śniadaniu gdy szłam na górę do swojego pokoju wpadłam na Adriena który trzymał w dłoniach stertę książek jedna mu wypadła chciałam mu ją oddać ale wyszedł gdzieś na miasto postanowiłam zobaczyć co kryje się w jej wnętrzu okazało się że to jego pamiętnik wiem że nie powinnam ale wzięłam ją do swojego pokoju pomyślałam iż być może tam znajdę odpowiedz na jego dziwne zachowanie znalazłam nawet więcej po pół godziny skończyłam czytać teraz znałam już odpowiedzi na pytania na które nie znałam odpowiedzi okazuję się że Adrien był zakochany w Biedronce lecz ona zniknęła i nie zdążył jej wyznać swoich uczuć mało tego to on jest właściwie był Czarnym Kotem mam mieszane uczucia czyli że to przeze mnie jest jaki jest wiecznie ponury niezadowolony a te dziewczyny to pewnie jego odstresowanie się od tego wszystkiego powiem mu a tym że to byłam ja ale najpierw musze go naprawić nie spocznę póki nie będzie taki sam jak kiedyś z moich przemyśleń wyrwał mnie dźwięk wchodzenia na górę po schodach wiedziałam że to Adrien szybko poszłam i odłożyłam do jego pokoju jego pamiętnik niestety wiedziałam że nie zdążę uciec więc schowałam się w jego szafie usłyszałam głos Adriena obserwowałam go też bacznie przez dziurkę od klucza w jego głosie można było usłyszeć smutek:-Biedronko dlaczego nie wyznałem ci moich uczuć chciałbym choć raz jeszcze móc cię zobaczyć posłuchać twego pięknego melodyjnego głosu ujrzeć twe mądre i piękne fiołkowe oczy ach… dlaczego to się tak musiało skończyć i wtedy zaczął gorzko płakać miałam ochotę wyjść z mej kryjówki i go przytulić lecz nie mogłam musiałam zaczekać w końcu poszedł wziąć prysznic wtedy pognałam czym prędzej do swego pokoju wymyśliłam plan aby mógł jeszcze raz ujrzeć Biedronkę i z nią porozmawiać…   Taki mały polsat Stwierdziłam że po każdym wpisie będę dawać piosenkę francuską dlaczego? Sama nie wiem można powiedzieć że ja najczęściej jej słucham więc 2 wpisy 2 piosenki oki 1:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VBSaGz0fncA druga:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1niwMJLFP4 mam jeszcze wiele wiele piosenek ale powoli hehe Rozdział 3| ---- Poszłam do sklepu kupić potrzebny mi czerwony materiał w czarne kropki po dwóch godzinach szycia miałam gotowy strój Biedronki jo-jo było zrobić trudniej musiałam kupić bardzo bardzo dużo sznurka ale całość łącznie z maską była gotowa byłam nadal zwinna jak przedtem gdy Adrien był w pokoju zapukałam do jego okna miał minę jakby zobaczył ducha ale po chwili mi otworzył weszłam do środka: - Aż tak cię dziwi mój widok Czarny kocie-uśmiechnęłam się szeroko - Tak ale zaraz skąd ty wiesz? co ty tu?… masz Miraculum!…? -Nie pytaj, jestem tu z twojego powodu bo cię dzisiaj obserwowałam i mam poczucie winy przez to że przeze mnie zmieniłeś swoje zachowanie więc skoro tak bardzo chciałeś zobaczyć mnie ostatni raz i ze mną porozmawiać uszyłam sobie strój ponieważ odebrano mi Miraculum po ostatecznej walce z Władcą ciem bo jeśli nie ma zła nie ma też super bohaterów-uśmiechnęłam się blado -Dziękuję ci jednak marzenia się spełniają - i rzucił mi się na szyję ja odwzajemniłam uścisk szybko zaczął do mnie mówić: -Wiesz…ja.. bardzo cię kocham i chciałbym abyśmy zostali… parą i chciałbym poznać w końcu twoją tożsamość -Pewnie że tak ale mam warunek najpierw musisz zmienić swoje zachowanie w stosunku do innych ludzi a szczególnie Marinette wtedy spełnię twoje prośby musze już iść do zobaczenia w przyszłości! Piosenka:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vkw4Dqd43nA to do nwm kiedy pa! ---- Rozdział 4| ---- Po wyjściu Biedronki Adrien zemdlał bo mu się słabo zrobiło niestety gdy się obudził pomyślał że to był sen więc zrobił się jeszcze bardziej zrzędliwy z tego powodu, Mari właśnie weszła szczęśliwa do swojego pokoju i wskoczyła szczęśliwie na łóżko była z siebie dumna poszła na łąkę i nazbierała stokrotek gdy wróciła udekorowała nimi cały swój pokój cieszyła się (z sami wiecie czego) postanowiła porozmawiać z Adrienem niestety nie zdawała sobie sprawy że Adrien myśli iż to zdarzenie było tylko przepięknym snem choć to się wydarzyło naprawdę niczego nie świadoma dziewczyna weszła do jego pokoju i chciała zacząć rozmowę:-Hej Adrien jak tam u ciebie -Źle jak zawsze, poza tym mama cię nie nauczyła że się puka! -Przepraszam myślałam że.. -To źle myślałaś! Mari była smutna wręcz oburzona wybiegła gniewnie z domu i pędziła przed siebie co ja sobie myślałam on się nigdy nie zmieni nawet Biedronka mu nie pomogła więc nie ma już dla niego żadnego ratunku mnie już nie obchodzi dokąd pobiegnę byle gdzie byle jak najdalej od tego egoisty! Nienawidzę go chciałam mu pomóc byłam dla niego miła a on jak mi się odpłacił głupim tekstem który mnie niestety zabolał z racji tego że znowu się w nim zakochałam nie wiem jak to możliwe wypędziłam go przedtem z serca ale znowu mi je skradł teraz nie dam rady już drugi raz o nim zapomnieć trudno muszę przynajmniej przestać o nim myśleć bo nie warto dla kogoś tak zarozumiałego tracić głowy najchętniej wyjechałabym z Paryża kiedyś uważałam to miasto za magiczne ale teraz jestem realistką a te miasto u moich oczach straciło już swój urok teraz dostałam się pod pomnik ,,Biedronki i Czarnego Kota” wszystkie moje wspomnienia do mnie wróciły te miłe i te złe z olbrzymią przewagą tych dobrych achh…. Co to były za czasy no może miałam dużo szlabanów od rodziców bo uciekałam ze szkoły ale było warto gdyby wiedzieli że… zaraz ich już przecież nie ma no i super łzy zaczęły mi spływać po policzkach wróciłam do domu dopiero o 5:00 nie spałam nie miałam ochoty cały ten czas spacerowałam jaki jest sens życia nie mam pojęcia moje marne życie nie jest nic a nic warte choć Tikki mówiła że jestem wyjątkowa… ZARAZ jeszcze raz po moich policzkach spłynęły dwie słone łzy weszłam cicho do domu i dyskretnie weszłam do mojego pokoju spojrzałam na zwiędnięte stokrotki nawet ich nie będę ściągać odzwierciedlają mój nastrój w tej chwili Piosenka na dziś to:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mqb8weZrKN4 No to do jutra! ---- Rozdział 5| ---- Obudziłam się o 11:30 to wcześnie zważając na to że w nocy nie umiałam spać postanowiłam że po co mam być radosna miła dla wszystkich skoro cały świat ma mnie w dupie to czemu ja mam się przejmować wszystkimi ludzmi no może poza Agnes i Gabrielem oni tylko są dla mnie dobrzy to taka trochę namiastka rodziny którą chciałabym mieć no oprócz Adriena to dupek jak ich mało! Cóż przydałoby się ubrać okej trzeba to trzeba wzięłam czarny kombinezon włosy spięłam po bokach makijaż lekki bo mi się jakoś nigdy nie chce się długo się szykować rano jest 11:40 ekstra przydałoby się zabić jakoś czas hę.. ok zeszłam na dół i zjadłam naleśniki weszłam do mojego pokoju i zaczęłam malować na płótnie teraz tylko to mi sprawia małą przyjemność w życiu i nie ukrywam… moje obrazy są BARDZO BARDZOOOO dobre naprawdę no tylko tyle że lubie malować wszystkie problemy świata tematem mojego dzisiejszego obrazu jest ,,Melancholia’’ czyli mój dzisiejszy stan właściwie mój codzienny stan chciałam już się zmienić byłam na prostej drodze lecz trafiłam na ślepą uliczkę bez wyjścia i zamierzam w niej zostać jest mi dobrze tak jak jest może kiedyś nie wytrzymam i się potnę cóż mam odwagę ale teraz nie za bardzo mi się chce ale kto wie co się stanie w przyszłości w sumie i tak pewnie by się nikt nie przejął tym że zginęła jakaś głupia sierota pomyliłam się co do Adriena już miałam nadzieje chciałam aby poznał jaka jest prawdziwa Mari a potem powiedzieć że ja byłam Biedronką ale on jest STRASZNIE płytki bo kocha Biedronk ę ponieważ jest super bohaterką i nic poza tym właściwie była… ale mniejsza o to jest bezwartościowym deklem i nic na to nie poradzę już nigdy nie ujrzy Biedronki na oczy ujrzy ją bez maski ale nie będzie o tym wiedział niech cierpi on nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z mojego bólu który przeżywam z każdą minutą mojego istnienia niech cierpi chociaż ja będę się trochę cieszyć wiele ludzi gdyby o tym wiedziało co robię pewnie nazwałoby mnie potworem ale to przez niego taka się stałam miał szanse ale ją zmarnował i nic z tym nie zrobie musi ponieść konsekwencje swojego zachowania może się czegoś nauczy hehehehe co ja za bzdury opowiadam chyba za krótko spałam bo jak się nie wyśpię to mi do głowy przychodzą dziwne pomysły.Piosenka:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6cp9FakTlo Wstawiam wam tu tłumaczenie z francuskiego na polski bayu! Waoh, Waoh, Waohoh Waoh, Waoh, Waohoh Waoh, Waoh, Waohoh Yeh, Yeh, Yeh,Yeh,Yeh, Yehi Pojść daleko w tył bez powodu, Zostawiłeś mnie wczoraj pod koniec sezonu Nie chcę już wiedzieć Oddaliliśmy się Nie będziesz mnie już mieć i wszystko jest skończone Waoh, Waoh, Waohoh Waoh, Waoh, Waohoh Waoh, Waoh, Waohoh Yeh, Yeh, Yeh,Yeh,Yeh, Yehi Mam nadzieję, że będziesz cierpieć I że będziesz źle spał W tym czasie ja napiszę przyszłość na jutro (przyszłość na jutro) przyszłość na jutro (przyszłość na jutro) Pojść na jeden wieczor Tylko z nim porozmawiać Na końcu korytarza Chciałeś iść Hipokryzja wieczoru Potłuczone szklanki Zrujnowana nadzieja i pęknięte serca Waoh, Waoh, Waohoh Waoh, Waoh, Waohoh Waoh, Waoh, Waohoh Yeh, Yeh, Yeh,Yeh,Yeh, Yehi Mam nadzieję, że będziesz cierpieć I będziesz źle spał W tym czasie ja napiszę przyszłość na jutro (przyszłość na jutro) przyszłość na jutro (przyszłość na jutro) Wyjść samotnie na ulicę Szukam mojej ścieżki Już jej nie znajduję Ona wydaje mi się daleka Zapomniałam Cie, Ty już mi nic nie zrobisz Wyruszam w podróż myśląc o jutrze Waoh, Waoh, Waohoh Waoh, Waoh, Waohoh Waoh, Waoh, Waohoh Yeh, Yeh, Yeh,Yeh,Yeh, Yehi Waoh, Waoh, Waohoh Waoh, Waoh, Waohoh Waoh, Waoh, Waohoh Yeh, Yeh, Yeh,Yeh,Yeh, Yehi Mam nadzieję, że będziesz cierpieć I będziesz źle spał W tym czasie ja napiszę przyszłość na jutro (przyszłość na jutro) przyszłość na jutro (przyszłość na jutro) Pójść daleko w tył bez powodu, Zostawiłeś mnie wczoraj pod koniec sezonu To obraz Mari to bayu jeszcze raz! ---- Rozdział 6| ---- -Emmm…. Która godzina? 6:09 no nie jest źle no to ok wzięłam telefon i zagrałam w gierkę Popcorn chef (ja w nią maniaczę heh) nagle do głowy przyszła mi pewna szatańska myśl słodkiej zemsty wzięłam telefon i wysłałam sms do Adriena brzmiał on tak: Wiesz co nigdy nie będziemy razem zmieniłam zdanie ponieważ jesteś bezdusznym draniem i żałuje że cię poznałam Adrienie lub Czarny kocie życzę ci nie miłych snów i wszystkiego najokropniejszego co cię może spotkać całuski BIEDRONKA Niech sobie cierpi zeszłam na dół na śniadanie niestety jedyne wolne miejsce było przy Adrienie no trudno usiadłam obok niego i zaczęłam jeść rogalika po chwili usłyszałam dźwięk komórki Adriena oznajmujący iż dostał on sms wiedziałam od kogo on jest byłam ciekawa jak zareaguje gdy skończył czytać zbladł oczy jego straciły blask i natychmiastowo się zaszkliły ręce mu się zaczęły trząść aż upuścił telefon na podłogę wziął go natychmiast i pognał na górę po schodach zobaczyłam tylko jak z kieszeni wyciągnął ŻYLETKĘ! Chciałam aby cierpiał ale nie żeby się pociął szybko pognałam za nim do łazienki i w ostatniej chwili wytrąciłam mu przedmiot z ręki przytulił się do mnie i zaszlochał:-Ja już nie chce żyć! –Nie wiem co się stało ale to nie powód aby się zabijać! – Nie rozumiem cię –w jakim sensie ? - Ja zawsze byłem dla ciebie okropny nie udzieliłem ci pomocy gdy widziałem że jesteś załamana a ty uchroniłaś mnie przed śmiercią i jeszcze mnie pocieszasz dziękuje i przepraszam! Serce mi się kroiło gdy to mówił popłakałam się i rzuciłam się mu na szyję i powiedziałam nie ma za co to nie twoja wina spojrzałam mu w oczy-Nie możesz się zabić to nie rozwiąże twojego problemu! –I tak czy siak nikt mnie nie potrzebuje a poza tym gdybyś mi nie przeszkodziła i tak nikt by za mną nie tęsknił – Ja bym tęskniła i to bardzo i nawet tak nie mów! Zrobił oczy jak spodki widać było u niego zdezorientowanie –DLACZEGO?! –Nie wiem może jesteś teraz nie miły ale wiem że w środku jesteś inny po prostu skrywasz w sobie swoje dobre oblicze i nie chcesz aby ujrzało ono światło dzienne ja miałam tak samo tylko że ja uporałam się z tym wszystkim sama co zajęło mi rok ale chce pomóc jeśli oczywiście jeśli się zgodzisz –Skoro tak to ja się …. Koniec rozdziału! Piosenka:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DF3XjEhJ40Y ---- Rozdział 7| ---- -Skoro tak to ja się nie zgadzam - Ale dlaczego? –mina Marinette była zdezorientowana -Bo ja już nie potrzebuje twojej pomocy - Ale j…. nie dokończyłam zdania bo Adrien mnie POCAŁOWAŁ!!! O matko to nie dobrze oj nie dobrze tylko dlaczego mi się to tak podobało!? przeszła mi cała złość na niego jak to mówią ,,Miłość potrafi przebaczyć wszystko’’ chciałam się w pewnym momencie oderwać ale mi nie pozwolił w końcu oderwaliśmy się od siebie byłam lekko zarumieniona nie chciałam aby to zobaczył więc zaczęłam spoglądać na moje buty nie miałam pojęcia jak się zachować nigdy nie byłam w tak niezręcznej dla mnie sytuacji w tedy Adrien zrobił coś czego bym się nigdy po nim nie spodziewała mianowicie…. Sory rozdział krótki bo chciałam być Polsatem! Piosenka:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6OYDUomYwI dzisiaj hiszpańska bo... poprostu bardzo mi się podoba i zadaje wam dziś pytanie: Z jakiego filmu jest ta piosenka? Napiszcie w komach jak ktoś wie plisss no to bayu! ---- Rozdział 8| ---- Mianowicie uklęknął przede mną z pierścionkiem w ręce – Chciałem jej go dać właściwej dziewczynie i teraz wiem że ją znalazłem jeśli się zgodzisz to… -Pewnie że Tak! Za pół roku odbył się ich ślub Adrien się zmienił i to bardzo jest nawet lepszy niż w czasach gimnazjum. Młoda para przeprowadziła się do Polski. Mari wcześniej powiedziała mu że jest Biedronką i jej wybaczył. Obecnie mają 3 dzieci siedmioletnią Adriannę sześcioletiego Louisa i dziewięcioletnią Emmę… Wiedli sobie dotychczas normalne życie do czasu…. Pewnego deszczowego dnia na ulicach Warszawy nastąpił huk okazało się że nie ma już Władcy Ciem ale jest jego zastępczyni….Władczyni Nietoperzy jest ona córką Lily (Volpiny) Marinette i Adrien byli w szoku zobaczyli na swoim łóżku 2 pudełka szybko domyślili się o co chodzi i z pudełek wyleciały kwami. –To wy jesteście razem? –Tak jesteśmy małżeństwem i mamy 3 cudownych dzieci -Gratulujemy wam! – Dziękujemy ale mamy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie Tikki kropkuj\Plagg wysuwaj pazury ! Szybko rozprawili się z Banshee (Nie youtuberką hehe)I wrócili do domu Marinette zapytała: - Ale przecież kwami Nietoperza nie istnieje jak to możliwe?! - No widzisz nie istniało ale my i Plagg ożeniliśmy się i ja zaszłam w ciąże urodziła nam się Kisi kwami Nietoperza i niestety córka Lily czyli Volpiny nam ją ukradła i sama widzisz….. wtedy się rozpłakała Piosenka:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VV5oVYVGfNc Sory że krótkie ale nie wiem czy wam się podoba piszcie w komach no to pa! ---- Rozdział 9| ---- -Spokojnie Tikki nie płacz-powiedziała Mari -Dddobrze ppoosttaram się -No dobra więc może chcielibyście zobaczyć naszych małych szkrabów co? –No pewnie że tak-Powiedziały kwami jednocześnie Mari przedstawiła urwisów i poszli spać kolejny dzień zwiastował nowe zło do pokonania bali się o swoje dzieci o mieszkańców miasta nawet o nich samych ponieważ złoczyńcy Władczyni Nietoperzy tworzyła 500 razy gorszych złoczyńców niż Władca Ciem zasnęli choć początkowo oboje nie potrafiło dotychczas mieli normalne życie przyzwyczaili się do tego ale jednak ich obowiązek to było jest i będzie ratowaniem świata przed złem wstali wcześnie nawet bardzo kolejnym złoczyńcą została ,,zjawa’’ z horroru ,,Mama’’ (Ja po tym boje się zasnąć) była o wiele silniejsza od swojej poprzedniczki po męczących 3 godzinach walki wygrali wrócili do domu z wieloma obrażeniami i posiniaczonym ciałem Mari niestety ucierpiała najbardziej miała całe plecy rozcięte a poza tym wielką ranę na udzie oboje stracili dużo krwi po zabandażowaniu ran wzięli zimny prysznic nim się obejrzeli była 23:00 więc poszli spać bali się że jutro mogą nie przeżyć ale muszą uratować Warszawę to ich obowiązek ku ich zdziwieniu następnego dnia nie było żadnego złoczyńcy ale mieli Miraculous w gotowościach niestety nikt nigdy by się nie spodziewał tego co nastąpiło następnego dnia otóż (dobra nie będę Polsatem w takim momencie) Adrien się obudził niby wszystko w porządku nie było koło niego Mari pomyślał że pewnie jest w łazience czy coś takiego niestety pomylił się i to bardzo koło niego na poduszce leżała czarna kartka ubrudzona wielkimi kroplami krwi na której było napisane ,,Nigdy już jej nie zobaczysz jeśli oddasz nam swoje Miraculous Adrienie to chociaż dzieci przeżyją masz czas do 24:00’’ I na dole było zdjęcie uciętej głowy mojej żony nie mogłem w to uwierzyć co ja teraz zrobię bez niej? Jak pokonam złoczyńców? Co powiem dzieciom? No właśnie wiem już co powinienem zrobić…. Piosenka:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NToDaUPRaAo A i on miał ten pierścionek kupiony wcześniej bo chciał go dać Biedronce ale ,,plany mu się zmieniły" ---- Rozdział 10| ---- Nie mogę pod żadnym pozorem oddać Miraculous muszę się przeprowadzić z dziećmi nie mogę temu komuś pozwolić na zabicie ich nie wiem jak przeżyje bez wsparcia Mari tak bardzo chciałbym ją teraz przytulić aby wszystko było tak jak przedtem ale jest jak jest i czasami trzeba zrobić co należy nawet jeśli nie ma się na to ochoty przeprowadzę się do Paryża ale wrócę tu kiedyś moja ukochana Warszawo już się do ciebie przyzwyczaiłem po 2 godzinach spakowałem kilka walizek z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami minęły już 2 tygodnie planowałem wyjechać szybciej ale niestety musiałem zmienić swoje dane osobowe i inne ważne papiery aby nikt nie wiedział że w Paryżu mieszkam ja, przykro mi tylko z powodu dzieci będą się wychowywać bez matki mają tylko mnie to tak jak ja ale ja chce być dla nich dobrym ojcem nie tak jak mój nigdy go przy mnie nie było czasami miałem nawet wrażenie że nie wie że ma syna który potrzebuje ojca ale nie mówmy o tym o jeju dopiero przyjechaliśmy do naszego nowego domu a dzieci już zaczęły bałaganić i bawić się jak by były nienormalne ale słodko się na nie patrzy takie małe bezbronne…. Nasz dom był mały stać mnie by było na 11 takich bo jestem strasznie bogaty ale nie chce się wyróżniać aby ktoś mnie rozpoznał przynajmniej był przytulny miał 4 sypialnie łazienkę kuchnię i salon mi to wystarczy po wykańczającym dniu położyłem się spać dobrze że z Mari uczyliśmy ich 2 języków polskiego i francuskiego bo nic by nie rozumiały co ludzie mówią jeszcze musze ich pozapisywać do szkoły………… dobra zajmę się tym jutro dziś jestem straszliwie wykończony Mam napisany 11 roździał ale nie zamierzam go dzisiaj wstawiać bo jestem zua!Piosenka:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoePjPQP7XE ---- Rozdział 11| ---- (W tym samym czasie u Mari) Obudziłam się w jakiejś piwnicy strasznie bolała mnie głowa spojrzałam przed siebie i nie mogłam uwierzyć przede mną stały dwie kobiety Volpina i jej równie podła córka powiedziałam: -Czego ode mnie chcecie?! -Od ciebie!? niczego będziesz tu siedzieć do puki twój żałosny mężulek nie odda swojego Miraculous wymyśliłyśmy podły plan napisałyśmy mu karteczkę że nie żyjesz i wkleiłyśmy zdjęcie twojej uciętej głowy oczywiście to było zdjęcie aluzji którą stworzyłam i zastraszyłyśmy go że jeśli nie odda nam pierścienia zabijemy jeszcze wasze dzieci niestety on z nimi uciekł nie mamy pojęcia gdzie ale gdy już go znajdziemy nie będzie już tak wesoło błahahahahah!!! Wtedy wyszły a ja zostałam sama nie miałam kompletnie nikogo dziękowałam tylko Bogu za to że Adrien był tak rozsądny że zabrał nasze dzieci w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, teraz zostało mi tylko mieć nadzieję i czekać na to że kiedyś mnie odnajdą…. Mam ochotę dać tą piosenkę ja się przy niej (dosłownie)popłakałam :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_elL5u0xXX8 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania